


Hard To Say I'm Sorry

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jason watches Sam visiting Lila’s grave. He overhears her repeat his threat to kill her and they talk about the cheating and Lila.





	Hard To Say I'm Sorry

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Hard to Say I’m Sorry  
Characters: Jason, Sam and Cody.  
Pairing: JaSam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU,  
Summary: Jason watches Sam visiting Lila’s grave. He overhears her repeat his threat to kill her and they talk about the cheating and Lila.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom, settings or characters.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to the readers.

 

*Hard to Say I’m Sorry*

Jason had Sam followed ever since she watched his son get taken. His guards kept a close eye on her and they reported back to him every night, making sure that she wouldn’t bother Liz and the kids.

When Cody had told him that Sam had gone to the graveyard, Jason told Cody to go home for the night and decided to follow Sam himself.

He watched as she approached Lila’s grave and felt old feelings from another time stir within him. Sam traced the words on the tombstone: ’Baby Girl McCall.’ Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about how unfair life was.

All she had ever wanted had been lost that day. Along with losing her baby, it set in motion everything that happened next.

From losing the ability to have any more kids, to losing Jason. Sam sighed and wiped her eyes as she shook her thoughts away.

All she had ever wanted was a family of her own. A husband and a child that she could love and have love her back.

Now Sam knew for certain that would never happen. Jason had threatened her last night. “If you ever go near Elizabeth or her kids again, I’ll kill you.”

She wasn’t surprised that he had threatened her. Sam was surprised that he had meant it, though. After everything they had been through, that was how their story ended.

She laughed bitterly. It was probably karma coming back to haunt her for all of the things she had done wrong her entire life.

“He’ll kill me,” Sam said and she let out a sound between a strangled laugh and sob. “Doesn’t he know that I’m already dead, at least inside?”

Jason decided to finally make his presence known. He cleared his throat and then approached Sam.

Sam’s head snapped up and she glared at him. “What do you want, Jason? Have you come to threaten me again for Saint Elizabeth? If you are, then at least have the decency not to do it while I’m visiting my daughter’s grave!”

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Jason said as he came to stand beside her.

“You’re sorry! My daughter’s dead and I can never have another baby and you’re standing here telling me you’re sorry like that’s going to make everything better! Where the hell was this when you knocked Elizabeth up?”

“You know that I didn’t mean to hurt you like that, Sam. You also know I don’t speak much and that it’s hard for me to say I’m sorry.”

“But you’re not sorry for treating me like shit. You just _feel_ sorry for me because you feel guilty that you could have the white picket fence life and I’ll never be able to.”

Jason bowed his head and Sam knew it was true. Glaring at him she said, “I don’t need your damn pity, so get out of my sight before I put a bullet in your brain!”

Jason looked up at Sam and apologized once more. “I’m sorry Sam, really I am.” When Jason left a few moments later, Sam fell to the ground, sobbing for what could have been.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to the readers.


End file.
